


go on and surprise me

by lincesque



Series: give it to me (harder) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erwin's birthday. Levi has plans.</p><p>or the one where there's Levi and a cake on Erwin's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go on and surprise me

**Author's Note:**

> pwp for erwin's birthday. what has my life become. 
> 
> happy birthday commander! please accept this shameless offering of porn, in what looks to be a continuous series of modern day office au porn things. i am sorry for the abuse of cake and cream and chocolate. i don't think i can take any of that seriously anymore.
> 
> also still [feng's](http://emperorofruin.tumblr.com/) fault entirely. ~~ilu bb~~ she prompted the dirty talking. except i fail at dirty talk. actually. i fail period lmao. i am so sorry /o\
> 
> [EDIT] [FENG](http://emperorofruin.tumblr.com/) DREW [ART](http://emperorofruin.tumblr.com/post/64008251137/based-off-of-rolloncats-fic) FOR THIS FIC AND I JUST SOJFOSDFJOSFJOSJF <3 GO TELL HER YOU LOVE HER PLEASE

_-start-_

 

Erwin comes home to a silent house. It's past nine in the evening and he had really meant to come home more than two hours earlier.

Levi called just after ten that morning to tell Erwin that he was cancelling their usual lunch-date because he had a client meeting he needed to attend at noon in a different district, almost an hour's drive away. Erwin had sighed internally but said nothing, telling Levi it would be fine and he'd take lunch in the office. Levi hadn't been in contact since, not even replying to the several texts that Erwin had sent him throughout the course of the afternoon.

He unlocks the door and hangs up his overcoat. "Levi?" he calls, absently, dropping his keys into the crystal container on the small table near the front door and kicking off his shoes. His briefcase goes beneath the table. Erwin glances around, notes Levi's grey jacket already hung up neatly and the keys to his convertible also on the table. "Levi?" he tries again. There's still no answer.

He sighs and walks down the hallway towards the study they had converted into a home office. Levi has the unfortunate habit of blasting music ridiculously loudly through his headphones while he handles correspondence for his section. He had told Erwin it made it slightly more bearable to deal with idiots when there was angry rock dialed up loud in his ears.

Erwin stops by their bedroom on the way, undoing his tie as he opens the door to drop off his suit jacket. He stops dead on the threshold, one finger on the light switch and realises that there's already light in the room, muted and soft from the dozen or so lanterns placed around the decadent bed. And Levi lies there, sprawling across their bed wearing nothing but very tight jeans and a bright red bow around his neck.

Levi had looked up when the door opened and he now he drops the book he had been reading to the floor with a half-hearted scowl. "You're late."

Erwin steps in, shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up, all on autopilot. "There was a last minute emergency in the office," he says as he closes the closet door with a click.

Levi seems to accept this, pushing himself smoothly up to his knees and crooking a finger at Erwin. "Come here."

Erwin swallows, licks at dry lips and obeys. Levi's eyes are dark, the lights in the room reflecting in his irises, lighting them with an otherworldly gleam. Levi's fingers smooth out Erwin's shirt, stroking over the fine material before they curl into his collar and he drags Erwin down for a kiss.

It's a little sloppy but Erwin doesn't mind, taking the opportunity to savour the slow trade of kisses, licking into Levi's mouth lazily, chasing the elusive taste of smoke and expensive bourbon.

"You've had a smoke and a drink," he murmurs when they break for air.

Levi smiles and the soft curl of his lips has Erwin leaning down to kiss him again, teeth sinking lightly on Levi's bottom lip before he licks over the small bite, tracing the curve of that rare smile.

"Well," Levi drawls and leans over to the bedside table where a large white box sits. He settles it on the bed and opens the lid. "I had to do something to occupy myself while you were away."

Erwin stares down at the box, at the giant cake frosted with roses made from whipped cream, and watches as Levi casually runs a finger through one. His finger comes away smeared with white and his brings it to his mouth, licking it clean slowly, eyes fixed on Erwin's.

The heat in his gaze is matched by the heat Erwin feels simmering underneath his skin. He pulls off his tie, letting it drop to the floor, and starts on the buttons of his shirt.

Levi smirks, inclining back onto the bed again. He strokes a hand down his own neck, tugging lightly at the bow tied at the base, eyes half-lidded and sultry.

"Happy birthday, Erwin," Levi says and brings both of his hands down to unbuckle his belt, the clink of metal on metal almost startlingly loud in the heavy silence of the room. The button and zipper are next, with Levi sliding down as slow as he could, putting on a show as he stretches, a lazy arch of his spine that brings his hips up to show off the growing bulge beneath the heavy material. "Now come here and enjoy your present."

Erwin lets his shirt slide off his shoulders to drop to the floor before he's on the bed, pushing Levi into the silken sheets and lowering himself down on top so that he can press his hardening erection to Levi's. "I don't mind if I do," he murmurs and covers Levi's mouth with a bruising kiss.

 

*

 

The cake, Erwin decides, is genius.

Levi's a writhing mess beneath his hands already when Erwin decides that he wants to taste it.

The first dab is a smear of whipped cream over Levi's left nipple. Erwin leans down and closes his mouth over it, licking it clean. Levi arches into the touch and he moans.

"I like the taste of that," Erwin tells him, voice low and husky. Levi only pants in reply, breaths coming rapidly, and Erwin takes an entire handful of the fluffy frosting and paints it down Levi's chest. His tongue follows, making sure to lick every single inch of skin clean.

The next handful closes around Levi's leaking cock, giving it a hard jerk, before Erwin runs his fingers back, tickling against his balls and back even further tracing lightly over the tight opening there.

"Erwin," Levi says, breathing unsteady, pushing down against Erwin's hand. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Erwin only smiles and dips his head down, mouth closing around Levi's cock, chasing the taste of sugar. He lets his tongue follow the path his fingers took, slow wet licks until he reaches Levi's ass. Erwin bites one pale ass cheek and sucks a bright red mark onto it.

He pulls back enough to admire his work and to uncap a bottle of lube. The sweet smell of chocolate fills the air. Erwin glances down at the label and then back up at Levi. "Chocolate lube, really?"

Levi buries his face into the pillows but Erwin still sees the flush of sharp colour over the back of his neck and ears. "Shut up," Levi says, slightly muffled by the pillows, but words still understandable. "You like chocolate."

Erwin's smile turns wicked as he slides one finger into Levi, then two. "Yes," he says. "I love chocolate."

He moves his fingers a couple of times, in and out, before he withdraws and takes another handful of cake frosting. He rubs the white mess over Levi's ass before he pours more of the chocolate lube onto his fingers, making sure to dribble a generous amount onto the small of Levi's back, letting it trickle down the curve of his ass.

Levi shivers at the coolness that slides slowly over his skin. The shiver turns into a full body tremble when Erwin pulls apart his cheeks with both hands and licks over and then into him.

Levi whines, a high, unconscious sound that he probably doesn't even realise he's making and it just makes Erwin harder. He dips his tongue in, as far as he could, and then pulls out enough to catch all the chocolate flavour around the rim and then a little further down, around Levi's balls. He repeats this a couple of times, until all the cake and the chocolate is gone. He's not quite fast enough to catch everything though, and some chocolate still smears onto the pale sheets. Erwin's far too gone to care about a small detail like that and Levi's too preoccupied to moan about anything but Erwin's tongue in his ass.

"Erwin," Levi says, in between his helpless moans. "Stop teasing me. I need you in me."

Erwin looks up and Levi's turned his head, looking back at him over his shoulder. "What's the magic word, Levi?" he asks.

Levi's blush intensifies and Erwin knows that it's a mixture of embarrassment and a tiny hint of frustration overlaid by a hefty dose of lust. Levi doesn't hesitate though, because he knows this is what Erwin wants.

"Please," Levi says, the word catching on the tail end of a whimper as Erwin slides a finger in alongside his tongue, opening him up even more. "Please would you fuck me, Erwin."

Erwin's hand runs hot and possessive over the curve of Levi's spine. "You beg so prettily," he murmurs, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down over the raised bone he can feel through skin. His hands close around Levi's hips and he flips him around effortlessly.

Erwin moves up, between Levi's legs and places one over his shoulder as he uses his hands to tilt Levi's hips upwards and slides in deep.

Levi's breath hisses out in one long breath as Erwin bottoms out. "Erwin," he pants and his fingers are fisted tight in the bedsheets.

Erwin leans down and kisses him, hard and messy. "You feel so good around me, Levi. So tight, so hot, like you were made for my cock."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Erwin says, running his hands across Levi's chest, down his sides, mapping each inch of skin with his fingers and his mouth, leaving love bites everywhere, "that you're not going to be able to sit down for a week."

"Everyone's going to know," Levi manages to gasp out as Erwin moves with long, deep thrusts.

"Good," Erwin purrs, sucking a mark onto Levi's neck, well above the neat red bow and his collar line. "Then they'll know that you belong to me and they'll know they have no right to look or touch what's mine."

"Possessive bastard," Levi says and meets Erwin, thrust for thrust, grounding down when Erwin pushes up. Levi shudders as Erwin presses in even deeper than before.

"Mine," Erwin responds. "No one else ever gets to see you like this, the ever perfect Levi, writhing wantonly on my cock like a common whore."

"Fuck you," Levi snaps and moves a hand towards his neglected cock. Erwin slaps it away and closes his fingers around both of Levi's wrists, pinning them to the sheets.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself, Levi," he says. "I want you to come from nothing but my cock."

Levi tries to glare at him and fight him, but Erwin only smirks and alters his angle just a little, hitting that tiny nub of pleasure deep within him. Levi's head drops back, spine arching, and he bares his neck enticingly. Erwin takes it as an invitation and bites down again, sucking another bruise just below the one already blooming impressively.

Levi tightens around him even more and Erwin grunts softly, feeling that coiling burn at the base of his spine growing hotter.

"Are you going to come for me, Levi?" Erwin asks, turning his head to murmur directly into Levi's ear as he drives into him with harder and faster thrusts. "I want to feel you come while I'm buried deep inside you."

Levi starts to snarl an insult but it chokes off with a strangled sound as he arches and comes hard, without a hand on his cock.

Erwin lets his wrists go and lowers a hand to stroke Levi through his orgasm, milking it until he's a shivering, oversensitive mess. When Levi finally musters up the energy to smack his hand away, Erwin is ready. He lifts Levi and sits him on top of his thighs and Levi automatically curls his arms around Erwin's neck, a warm weight in his lap.

Erwin fucks him like that - short, sharp snaps of his hips upwards into Levi's pliant body. Being so close to the edge, it doesn't take long and Erwin comes with Levi's name on his lips. He kisses Levi after, light brushes of lips against lips and basks in the languid afterglow.

"I feel disgusting," Levi mumbles, pushing away after a while to sprawl backwards onto the bed. He brushes a hand through his hair and wrinkles his nose when his hand comes away with a sticky mix of chocolate, cream and cum. "Definitely gonna need a shower."

Erwin watches him, boneless and content, as Levi slides off the ruined sheets and pads towards their bathroom, naked. Levi's entire body is littered with love bites and there are red fingermarks over his hips from Erwin's fingers. Erwin tilts a pleased smirk at his handiwork.

"Hey," Levi says, turning back slightly to smile coyly at Erwin. "Gonna join me?" He tugs at the bow still sitting immaculately around his neck and presses fingertips against the large hickies slightly above.

Levi opens the bathroom door and saunters through, knowing perfectly well that Erwin was focused entirely on him. "It is still your birthday after all," he says as he vanishes behind the door.

Erwin smiles, predatory, and slides off the bed to follow after Levi. He closes the bathroom door after himself and watches Levi as he turns on the shower, testing the temperature with a hand before beckoning Erwin closer with a finger.

"Well then," Erwin murmurs as he steps into the warm spray and presses Levi against the tiled shower wall, their now-slick skin sliding against each other in a way that makes his cock twitch with renewed interest. "I guess I'll be taking my time tonight and enjoying my present thoroughly."

  
_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my new [sub-tumblr](http://rolloncat.tumblr.com/), apparently just for my SnK feels what even (屮゜Д゜)屮 Come scream at me lots okay. I like to scream with people, especially about Erwin/Levi *A*


End file.
